Recuerdame
by HedaSTriKru
Summary: AU. Partimos del encuentro de dos adolescentes, Lexa y Clarke. Hay veces que el destino se empeña en jugar con nosotros, haciendo que parezca casi imposible que logremos estar con la persona que amamos, nos cuesta ser felices. ¿Serán nuestras protagonistas capaces de vencer a los hados? Leed, espero no defraudar. CLEXA
1. Chapter 1

Por fin saldría de aquel lugar. Ya había pagado suficiente. Tenía muchas ganas de salir pero al mismo tiempo sentía pánico.

Su asistente social le había asegurado que aquella familia era fantástica, que con ellos estaría muy bien, pero pese a lo dicho por Anya sentía miedo. Aquella no era la primera vez que sería acogida por una familia, si se paraba a pensarlo aquella debía ser la sexta familia en la que estaría desde que sus padres fallecieron.

Hasta la fecha se había terminado escapando de todas las casas. De la última salió llevándose el coche. Aquello le había supuesto pasar los últimos dos años internada en un centro de menores.

Anya decía que en aquellos últimos años había dejado de ser una rebelde, ella no estaba del todo convencida. Lo que sí era cierto es que había aprendido que era mejor seguir la corriente a los adultos que revelarse contra ellos. El ser rebelde hasta la fecha sólo le había llevado a estar encerrada durante dos años. Ahora tenía claro que eso nunca volvería a pasar. Tan sólo tendría que esperar a alcanzar su mayoría de edad para poder ser libre.

Mientras recogía sus pertenencias recordaba los años vividos con sus padres. Nunca tuvieron lujos, sus padres eran unos simples trabajadores. El padre era taxista y la madre camarera, ella era hija única. Pero pese a todo en su casa nunca había faltado nada. Para sus padres lo más importante era su hija, por ella se desvivían y durante los nueve años que estuvieron juntos fue una hija maravillosa.

Todo cambio una noche, sus padres volvían de una reunión de la escuela, llovía a cantaros, era de noche y un conductor borracho embistió el taxi conducido por su padre.  
De repente ella se transformó en una huérfana, en un número dentro del sistema.  
De aquello habían pasado hacia ya siete años, ahora con dieciséis años sólo esperaba que Anya no se hubiera equivocado con la nueva familia.  
No quería más problemas.

-¿Estás lista? - La voz de la asistente social le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sí – la joven miraba por última vez aquella habitación- podemos irnos.

-¿Estás nerviosa? –Ella tan solo asintió- Tranquila, te prometí que encontraría la familia perfecta para ti. Y ellos lo son. Les conozco desde hace años, son amigos.

Ambos llegaban al despacho del director del centro, allí les esperaban para terminar con el papeleo y que ambas partes por fin se conocieran. Anya llamó a la puerta y desde dentro una voz le indicó que podía entrar.

-Buenos días Anya, mientras llegabais se han firmado todos los documentos tan solo queda el ok de tu departamento. Llegó la hora de conocer a tu nueva familia. Espero que esta vez te sepas comportar, no quiero volver a verte por aquí.

-No lo hará señor – en la voz de la joven se notaba su total convencimiento.

-Eso espero muchacha, eso espero. Es tu última oportunidad. Recuérdalo antes de meterte en algún lío. Anya si quieres hacer los honores.

Al fondo de aquel despacho, sentados en el sofá se encontraba el matrimonio que se haría cargo de la joven, esperaban el momento de la presentación.

-Indra, Gustus, os presento a Alexandría – tanto ellos como la joven se acercaban hasta la mujer- Lexa ellos son Indra y Gustus Trikru, el matrimonio con el que vivirás a partir de hoy.

La joven dio un paso adelante y tendió la mano hacia el matrimonio-Encantada de conocerles señores Trikru.

-Muchacha, déjate de tanto formalismo – contestaba el hombre- Llámame Gustus, nada de señor.

-Y yo preferiría Indra – decía la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro- Espero que seamos la familia que estás esperando.

-Bienvenido a la familia Trikru – decían ambos.

-Gracias, seguro que son más de lo que me haya imaginado – de entrada aquel matrimonio le había caído bien.

Mientras, Anya había terminado de dar el ok al acogimiento -Bueno familia, llegó la hora de salir de aquí.

-Anya, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?- Lexa se quedaba sin moverse esperando poder hablar con su asistente.

-Dime – Lexa observó como todos la miraban- Creo que lo que sea que quieres decirme ellos tienen derecho a escuchar.

-Mi nombre es Alexandría Woods, Lexa – Dijo levantando la cabeza con orgullo.

-Por supuesto, nadie cambiará tu apellido – Indra fue la primera en contestar- No te preocupes – Lexa sonrió al escuchar aquello.

Gustus pasó su mano por el hombro de Lexa y ambos se pusieron a caminar, mientras las mujeres se retrasaban unos pasos -Estoy histérica, espero no fallar- Iba diciéndole Indra a su amiga Anya.

-Tranquila, estoy totalmente convencida de que sois perfectos para ella. Y pese a lo que digan los informes, Lexa es una gran chica. Sólo que hasta la fecha no ha tenido buena suerte. Por cierto ¿cómo se lo ha tomado Lincoln?

-En principio bien. Está deseando conocer a la chica. Sólo preguntó si estábamos seguros de lo que íbamos a hacer. Cuando vio nuestra determinación lo aceptó. Dice que todo el mundo debe tener su oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Es una gran chica. Verás cómo se llevan bien. Ambos ganan con esto.

Unos pasos por delante Gustus y Lexa iban hablando-¿Te gusta el fútbol?

-Sí, cuando era pequeña solía ir con mis padres, bueno si se podía.

-Bien, en cuanto estés asentada iremos a un partido. A mi hijo y a mí nos apasiona.

-Sí señor – viendo la mueca hecha por el hombre el joven tuvo que rectificar- Eso sería genial Gustus.

-Eso está mucho mejor.

Anya se despidió de ellos en la puerta del centro, le prometió a Lexa llamar en unos días para ver como se estaba adaptando. De todas formas en un mes haría una visita a la casa para realizar una entrevista a todos los miembros.

El trayecto desde el centro hasta la vivienda de los Trikru lo realizaron en silencio, pese a los intentos del matrimonio, Lexa tan sólo contestaba con monosílabos. Así que el matrimonio no quiso presionar.

Gustus detuvo el coche frente a la casa. Todos bajaron del coche, el hombre abrió el maletero del mismo para sacar el equipaje de la joven, inmediatamente el guarida de seguridad se acercó hasta el vehículo para ayudar con el equipaje.

-Buenos días señores, yo me encargo de esto –decía el hombre tomando ya la bolsa.

-Gracias Tom, ¿sabes si mi hijo está en casa?

-Sí señora, llegó como hace treinta minutos. Dice que el examen le fue de maravilla. Es una suerte tener una hijo tan aplicado. Ojala los míos fueran así.

-No te quejes Tom, tus hijos son maravillosos, cierto que un poco vagos a la hora de estudiar, pero cada año terminan sacando el curso.

-Ya, pero no vea las luchas que tenemos con ellos. Que tengan buen día – dejaba la bolsa en el porche y regresaba a su garita de vigilancia.

-Bueno Lexa llegó la hora de entrar en tu nueva casa –sonreía mientras abría la puerta- Adelante, bienvenida a casa – Indra se hacía a un lado para que la joven entrase.

Lexa se quedaba parada en la entrada, los nervios por entrar a la que ya era su casa le estaban atenazando. Tomó aire y por fin entró. Indra le invitó a acompañarla mientras le enseñaba la vivienda. Deteniendo sus pasos frente a una puerta.  
-Y bueno, esta es tu habitación. No teníamos muy claro tus gustos así que serás libre de decorarla como quieras.

Su habitación, entró en ella y dejó su bolsa sobre la cama. Recorrió con su vista aquella estancia. Tenía una cama de matrimonio, una mesa de estudio en la cual se encontraba un portátil, varias estanterías casi vacías esperando a ser llenadas, un armario, una pequeña terraza.

-Es perfecta gracias. Realmente es perfecta, hacia mucho que no tenía un dormitorio como éste – Lexa se giraba y abrazaba a la mujer.

Por primera vez desde que le había conocido Indra pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro de la joven.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero como ya te he dicho la puedes poner a tu gusto. Pintar, posters, todas esas cosas que hacéis los jóvenes con vuestros cuartos. Bueno y ahora vamos a conocer a Lincoln. Creo que hoy está de buen humor, así que será más fácil –le comentaba guiñando un ojo.

La habitación de Lincoln era la contigua a la suya, ambas habitaciones compartían el baño. Aquello dejó pensando a Lexa que cada día sería una pequeña lucha por ver cuál de los dos entraba primero.

-Lin cariño, ya estamos aquí- El joven se encontraba de tumbado en la cama con un libro entre sus manos y los cascos del mp4 puestos –Lin , por dios esta chico terminará quedándose sordo – mientras se acercaba a la cama de su hijo.

-Joder mamá me has asustado – protestaba el joven al sentir la mano de su madre sobre su pierna.

-Ya, si no tuvieras la música a ese volumen nos habrías escuchado. Levántate que Lexa ya ha llegado. Y por cierto, cuida esa boca.

Tras escuchar aquello el joven giraba su cabeza esquivando el cuerpo de su madre para poder ver a la chica.

-Hola – decía mientras levantaba su mano en señal de saludo.

-Ey –contestaba Lexa de la misma forma.

Indra decidió dejar solas a los chicos -Bueno, en media hora estará lista la comida. ¿Vale? – decía mientras abandonaba la habitación de su hijo.

Lexa se paseaba mirándolo todo, se detenía frente a una de las estanterías repleta de libros. Nunca a lo largo de su vida había visto tantos libros juntos, tomó uno de ellos al azar.  
-Buena elección – decía el joven a su lado- El extranjero es uno de mis favoritos. ¿Te gusta leer?

-Supongo que como a todo el mundo – contestaba encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya, pues siento decirte que no a todo el mundo le gusta leer. Por cierto soy Lincoln, pero todos me llaman Lin o L.

-Sí claro, vaya modales los míos. Soy Lexa , Lexa Woods.

Lincoln le abrazó dejando un beso en la mejilla.

-Woods, bienvenida a la familia. No te importa lo de Woods ¿no? – preguntaba mientras dejaba ver su hermosa sonrisa.

-Para nada, me parece perfecto Trikru – ambos jóvenes sonreían.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa estaba parada sin bajarse de su bici, en la puerta de un nuevo Instituto, ya ni recordaba que número hacía ese. Bueno esta vez había tenido suerte y no llegaba a mitad de curso. Esa vez estaría desde el principio y además a su lado estaría Lincoln. Claro que de todas formas seguiría siendo la nuevo, los grupos ya estarán hechos, estaría el típico graciosillo, el matón de turno, y los que pedirían su expulsión por su pasado en el reformatorio. Pero esta vez, saldría bien, se había prometido que éste será mi último instituto.

-¿Te acompaño al despacho del director? – La voz de Lincoln la sacó de sus pensamientos. La joven negó y tras escuchar la explicación de Lin de cómo llegar al despacho ambos se separaron. No sabían si coincidirían en alguna clase, así que quedaron para la comida.

Tras la charla con el director, éste acompañó a Lexa hasta el aula dónde recibiría su primera clase -Buenos días, Señor Lawson siento interrumpir su clase, le traigo un nuevo alumno. Su nombre es Alexandría Woods. Bueno aquí la dejo, espero que todo vaya bien-

-Bueno señorita Woods será mejor que tome asiento y así podremos todos continuar con la clase – Fue lo único que dijo el profesor.

-Sí señor. Puedo tomar asiento en ¿cualquier sitio? – Lexa miraba los asientos libres, intentando decidir dónde debería sentarse.

-Claro- Le animó el profesor a que tomase asiento ya. Al fondo una joven morena le hacía señales para que se sentase a su lado.

-Gracias, perdona ¿está libre?

-Claro, anda siéntate. Mi nombre es Octavia.

-Hola Octavia, soy Lexa.

Al finalizar las clases, Lexa y Lincoln se encontraron y regresaron juntos a casa. La joven le iba contando que su primer día no había estado del todo mal. Y que tenía ganas de que llegase el día siguiente.

-Mamá ya hemos llegado- Lexa se sorprendía aun de la costumbre que tenía Lin de gritar cada vez que entraba en casa.

-Hola chicos, bien habéis llegado rápido. Así podréis hacer la tarea antes de la cena sin prisas- Lin bufó ganándose por ello una dura mirada por parte de su madre- Lincoln quedamos en que este año intentarías subir tu media o va a ser casi imposible que entres en Stamford.

-Sí madre, recuerdo lo que he dicho, pero vamos que ha sido el primer día, poca tarea puedo tener, ¿verdad Lexa? – La joven tan solo asintió.

-Bien, me alegro que recuerdes las promesas hechas. Pero no lo dejéis mucho, siempre es mejor estudiar poco a poco que darse atracones. Y bueno ¿cómo fue el día?

-Normal, clases, almuerzo, más clases. La gente de siempre. El tuyo Lexa – Lin salió disparado hacia su cuarto dejando a su madre y Lexa en la entrada.

\- Ha estado bien, la gente parece maja. Hay un par de grupos de gente interesante, uno de debates y otro de ciencia.

-Y ¿ningún mal entendido?

-Indra, tranquila. Era el primer día, me he comportado, te lo he dicho- Contestó con bastante dureza la joven. Indra supo que la pregunta no había sentado bien a Lexa.

-Ya, ya sé que era el primer día. Pero la gente suele prejuzgar. Hay muchos que antes de darte la oportunidad de demostrar lo increíble que eres te juzgan por el lugar del que procedes. Quiero que me cuentes si eso sucede- Lexa se relajó, había mal interpretado la pregunta que Indra le había hecho.

-Descuida, si sucede algo serás la primera a la que se lo contaré.

Lexa entendía perfectamente cuál era el miedo de Indra. No sería la primera vez que la joven vivía un ataque por el simple hecho de ser una niña del sistema. La primera semana terminó y pese a los miedos que la familia había tenido la integración de Lexa estaba siendo fantástica. La joven era consciente de que el formar parte del grupo de Lincoln le estaba haciendo la vida mucho más fácil en el instituto.

-Lexa, espera- decía un chico que llegaba hasta ella casi a la carrera. Lexa se paraba esperando que se recuperase un poco -Tienes clase con Lawson ahora ¿no? Nos sentamos juntos y te cuento ¿vale? –Contestaba Finn intentando recobrar el aliento.

Lexa podía tener muchas virtudes pero la paciencia no era una de ellas -Venga va. Cuéntame, cual es el secreto-Pese a todos los intentos que hizo Finn se mantuvo en sus trece y no abrió la boca hasta que ambos estuvieron sentados en clase.

-Verás, la capitana del grupo de debate piensa que serias muy útil para el equipo, y yo también lo creo- Lexa le miró alzando una ceja. Aquello nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

-¿Yo? ¿En un equipo de debate? - En la voz de la joven se notaba que aquella información le hacía gracia.

-Sí, tú. Te hemos visto en clase como rebates a los profesores y a los otros chicos, siempre intentas dar opciones basadas en datos, no te exaltas, estás relajada…

-Vale, vale, me queda claro. Deja que me lo piense ¿vale?- Había algo de la propuesta que le gustaba, por primera vez podría formar parte de algo y eso le motivaba.

-Claro, oye ¿por qué no vienes esta tarde al entrenamiento? Así nos ves y te puedes hacer una idea. Somos buenos, el año pasado llegamos a las finales- Finn había casi prometido a su equipo que lograría el sí de Lexa, y por eso insistía tanto.

-Y ¿ganasteis?-preguntaba ya con cierta curiosidad.

-No.

-Entonces, sois mejorables, de todas formas iré, os veré y luego tomare mi decisión. ¿Te vale?- Segundos, habiendo perdido no entendía el orgullo con el que Finn hablaba del equipo. Finn aceptó el terminar la conversación sin tener el sí, al menos había logrado un "tal vez".

Lexa salía casi a la carrera. Había quedado con Finn en el aula 213 a las 16 horas, pero ahora llegaba tarde a clase de biología. Se despidió de Finn ya casi en mitad del pasillo. Sonrió cuando al llegar al aula de biología vio que la profesora aun no había llegado.

-Te has salvado – Octavia retiraba su mochila de la silla de Lexa- Abby aun no ha llegado, pero ya sabes que si llegas tarde no te deja entrar- Justo en ese instante la puerta se cerraba tras la entrada de la profesora Griffin.

Abigail Griffin, médico de profesión hacia dos años que se había convertido en profesora de biología. Desde casi el mismo momento de su incorporación fue una de las profesoras más admiradas. Muchos se preguntaban qué hacía que una de las mejores neurocirujanas del país dejase todo y terminase siendo profesora. La respuesta, su marido había fallecido y ella no pudo hacer nada por salvarle así que decidió dejar todo.

-Buenos días chicos, hoy toca diseccionar una rana- Les informaba Abby nada más entrar en la clase- Ya sabéis que debéis hacer, así que adelante.

-Oye Lex, ¿qué hablabas antes con Finn?-preguntaba con curiosidad Octavia mientras Lexa comenzaba la diseccion.

-Me proponía que me uniera al grupo de debate. ¿Son buenos?- Octavia la miró totalmente sorprendida.

-El año pasado llegaron a las finales, pero perdieron- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya, eso me ha dicho. ¿Qué te parece ese grupo? –preguntaba como buscando consejo.

-No está mal. La gente es maja, creo que encajarías con ellos –contestaba ella con una cierta nostalgia. Hasta hacía poco más de un año, ella había formado parte del equipo.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Quiénes son?

-Lo componen 7 chicos, los más importantes son Finn que ya le conoces y la capitana. Ella es espectacular, verla debatir es una pasada.

-Interesante, y la capitana ¿tiene nombre?

-Griffin, Clarke Griffin.

-Ni idea, no la conozco-decía Lexa después de hacer memoria- pero se apellida igual que Abby.

-Pues coincidís en filosofía y literatura. ¿No te has fijado en ella? Los chicos dicen que esta buenísima. Y sí, es la hija de Abby.

-Pues no lo estará tanto si no me he fijado en ella-Decía Lexa guiñando un ojo. Desde muy pequeña había descubierto que lo que le gustaban eran las mujeres y pese a ser tan joven nunca lo había ocultado - Bueno he quedado que iría a ver el entrenamiento de hoy y luego decidiré, ¿quieres acompañarme?

-¿Hoy? Que va, no puedo. Tengo clase en el conservatorio – Octavia rodó los ojos. Su madre se empeñaba en que debía tocar el piano, pero era algo que la joven Blake aborrecía.

A las cuatro en punto de la tarde Lexa estaba en la puerta trasera de la clase donde el grupo entrenaba. Tras veinte minutos más o menos, decidía que ya había visto suficiente.

-Finn ¿no decías que la chica nueva te había dicho que vendría? –preguntaba una joven bastante molesta.

-Joder, eso fue lo que me dijo. Además de la veía interesada o por lo menos intrigada. Igual debería llamarle por si le ha surgido algo, ¿no?- contestaba el aludido.

-No creo, si le hubiera surgido algo debería haber sido ella quien te comunicase que no iba a poder asistir al entreno, ¿no? Vamos esa es mi humilde opinión- contestaba la joven mientras recogía su cazadora para abandonar la sala. Lexa escuchaba con atención toda la discusión. La rubia enfadada debía de ser Clarke Griffin.

-Clarke, no seas tan dura con la chica. Mañana hablare con ella e intentare que venga la próxima vez.

-Déjalo, tan poco estamos tan desesperados para ir detrás de alguien que no tiene el más mínimo interés en nosotros- Clarke abandonaba la sala. La falta de puntualidad o la no asistencia sin una causa para ella no tenían perdón. Era bastante inflexible.

Lexa pedaleaba hasta su casa. Durante el trayecto sólo podía pensar en el carácter que tenía la capitana. Seguro que cuando se presentase ante ellos le iba a montar una buena bronca. Por fin llegaba a casa, la verdad es que había tardado más de la cuenta, pero es que de camino a casa había recibido una llamada de Roan, un viejo conocido de alguna casa de acogida.

-Indra, ya he llegado-Decía nada más entrar en la casa imitando la manera de saludar de Lincoln.

-Que pronto se te han pegado las malas costumbres de Lin – Indra intentaba sonar seria pero la sonrisa que tenía en la cara la delataba- ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

-Bien, normal. Sabes una cosa, me han propuesto unirme al grupo de debate- Su voz la verdad es que denotaba ilusión-

-Bien, eso está bien. Que te integres en un grupo, que hagas nuevos amigos…

-Aun no he dicho que sí. Solo he dicho que lo iba a pensar.

-Por algo se empieza y ¿cuándo vas a contestar? – Indra y Lexa se perdían en el interior del despacho de la primera. Y mientras Indra retomaba su trabajo Lexa se sentaba frente a ella y continuaba contándole.

\- Esta tarde he ido a ver uno de sus entrenamientos, sin que ellos me vieran.

-Y, ¿qué tal son?-Preguntaba la madre de Lin con curiosidad.

-Son buenos, pero son técnicos, fríos, asépticos. Ya sé porque no ganaron el año pasado. Les falta alma, transmisión – Indra la escuchaba con sumo interés.

-Bueno eso se aprende si alguien se lo enseña- decía- y tú eres todo menos fría, y trasmites todo lo que te pasa, igual eres la pata que les falta. A demás puedes usarnos a Gustus y a mí, podríais aprovechar que somos abogados. Os podríamos dar algún que otro consejo.

-Ya, mañana hablare con Finn- En su cara apareció una sombra de duda.

-Lexa, ¿seguro que no me tienes que contar nada más?

-No, nada más-decía tomando el camino de su cuarto- Ah sí, que cabeza la mía. Cuando venia para casa me llamo Roan.

Indra se puso seria al escuchar ese nombre -¿Cómo has dicho? –Lexa comenzó a pensar que tal vez debería haber guardado silencio- Alexandría, sabes que no puedes tener contacto con él. Tendré que hablar con Anya.

-Joder, que sólo me ha llamado, que no le he visto. Y no tengo ninguna intención de quedar con él, ¿contenta? – Estaba perdiendo los nervios. No quería explotar, no quería tener problemas. Sabía las reglas, nada de contacto con Roan ni Ontari. Ningún tipo de contacto.


	3. Chapter 3

Esa mañana Lexa se despertó con la sensación de que esa era su oportunidad, debía aceptar esa propuesta para así poder dejar tras de sí los últimos años vividos, las decisiones equivocadas tomadas, la gente poco conveniente que le había rodeado. Salió totalmente decidida a ello, aquella mañana recobraría por fin su vida.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila clase tras clase, en todo el día no había coincidido con Finn, Octavia le había animado a que aceptase. Después del almuerzo se dirigió a la clase de ensayo pensaba que quizás allí le encontraría.

Tras abrir la puerta se encontró al grupo, sentado, con cara de pocos amigos, las miradas se dirigían hacia ella.

-Finn, llevo buscándote todo el día –decía Lexa acercándose al muchacho.

-Anda mira la desaparecida. ¿Y para qué narices me buscabas? Que yo recuerde habíamos quedado ayer y tú ni apareciste- decía Finn con cara de pocos amigos. Lexa no entendía el ataque gratuito que estaba sufriendo.

-¿Perdona? Claro que vine, y os vi. Me quede en la puerta trasera, solo quería veros en vuestro hábitat sin tener que fingir para intentar convencer a alguien de lo buenos que sois- decía tratando de explicarse.

-Ya, en la parte trasera, ¿como un ladrón o un mirón no?

-Creo que eso ha sobrado –Decía una Lexa alucinada por lo dicho por aquella chica- mira guapa, creía que esa era la mejor forma para saber si realmente sois buenos. ¿Sabes por qué? porque seriáis vosotros mismos, sin nada que desviara vuestra atención.

-Ya, ¿crees que tu presencia habría desviado nuestra atención del tema que tratábamos? No te creas tan importante -Decía la chica cada vez más cerca de Lexa-

-Sé que eso es lo que habría sucedido, os desviáis del tema siempre que surge algo nuevo, aunque ese desvío solo dure como mucho dos minutos- decía ella mirando fijamente los ojos de aquella joven. Lexa sentía como su mal genio crecía y no tenía muy claro que pudiese controlarlo.

-Ya, y eso lo sabes porque…

-Porque antes de venir a ver vuestro entreno, logre visionar la final de año pasado. Perdisteis porque os despistasteis con el nuevo chico del equipo rival, no supisteis reaccionar a su aparición y a la frescura que su exposición supuso. Pero eso no volverá a pasar, conmigo nunca os quedareis fríos, nunca más os faltara química con el jurado-decía poniendo una pose de confianza total. Con esa pose el enfado de Clarke creció un poco más.

-Te lo tienes un poco creído, ¿no?

-Mira, no sé cuál es tu problema chica. Te haré una pregunta, solo una. ¿Te gusta ser una segundona? Porque a día de hoy eso es lo que sois. ¿Te vale con eso? – la pregunta de Lexa descolocó a Clarke unos segundos. Azul contra verde. Lexa esperando una respuesta.

-Mi problema eres tú, no me gusta lo que he visto hasta ahora, estoy segura que sólo nos vas a traer problemas, que vas a ir de líder y somos un equipo. Somos un equipo serio, ¿entiendes? Pero tienes razón en una cosa, no sabemos atraer al jurado. Y no, no me gusta ser segunda en nada- Decía esto aceptando el reto propuesto por Lexa- y ahora chicos por hoy creo que ha sido suficiente, dejémoslo aquí y el lunes a las tres entreno, ¿vale? Pasad un buen fin de semana –decía esto recogiendo sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta- Chica, espero que esta vez decidas entrar y se puntual –tras decir aquello cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Joder Lexa, da gracias a que Clarke no te ha descuartizado –decía Finn- no te imaginas lo enfadada que estaba contigo.

-Clarke, ella es ¿Clarke Griffin?

Las semanas fueron transcurriendo, llenas de clases, exámenes, entrenamientos, y discusiones sobre todo discusiones. Pese a todo, aquellos meses estaban siendo los mejores de Lexa desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Aquel día al llegar a casa estaba realmente enfadada.

-Indra, ya he llegado me voy a mi cuarto. No quiero cenar –decía nada más entrar. Lincoln miró a su amiga y cuando su madre le miró él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Lexa, ¿qué ha pasado? -decía acercándose hasta ella y tomandola del brazo.

-No la soporto, es tan engreída, egocéntrica, intransigente.

-Y hablamos ¿de?

-De Clarke –Contestaba mientras soltaba un suspiro y pasaba sus manos por el pelo, en un claro síntoma de nerviosismo.

-Ya, anda vamos a sentarnos y me cuentas que ha pasado hoy. ¿Quieres?

-No puedo con ella. Nada de lo que hago o digo le parece bien. Si propongo un orden alternativo a la hora de la exposición le parece mal, si propongo que hagamos técnicas de teatro para ganar química y que seamos capaces de improvisar le parece mal…

-Ya, nada le gusta. Y ¿no será que no sabes cómo exponerlo? Lexa en todos estos meses he comenzado a conocerte y sé que a veces, cuentas las cosas pero no explicas la razón de fondo para hacer algo.

Al día siguiente Lexa se hizo entender. Explicó con calma tal y como Indra le había aconsejado porque necesitaban aprender técnicas de teatro, y todos aceptaron, todos salvo Clarke. Pero como la rubia recordó, eran una democracia y si la mayoría lo aceptaban ella no podía negarse.

Desde que Lexa logró convencerles las cosas habían ido mucho mejor, las eliminatorias del campeonato habían comenzado y ellos las pasaban con una soltura pasmosa.

Entre ellas las cosas habían mejorado algo, por lo menos ahora no se tiraban a degüello a cada momento. No se podía decir que fueran amigos pero ahora por lo menos se toleraban. Eran las únicas que nunca quedaban, cuando el grupo salía junto si una venia la otra ponía cualquier excusa para no tener que coincidir. Como ellas decían ya era suficiente con coincidir en el grupo cómo para hacerlo también fuera y desperdiciar un fin de semana.

Aquel día era viernes y estaban los ocho intentando hacer planes, intentando decidir dónde ir, y sobre todo intentando que ellas dos decidieran ir con el resto.

-Oh vamos, ¿queréis dejarlo ya? -Decía Finn – joder, no es tan difícil, solo tenéis que venir, lo pasaremos bien. Es hora de que os deis una oportunidad, tenéis que conoceros de una vez. Clarke mira, Lexa es divertida, simpática – Lexa le miró alzando una ceja- aunque lo disimula bien, amiga de sus amigos. Y tú –Se dirigía esta vez a Lexa- Clarke es genial, es dulce, simpática, divertida. Ambas sois más parecidas de lo que pensáis. Vamos, daros una oportunidad, y sobre todo, no nos hagáis al resto participe de vuestro rollo.

Aquello dicho por Finn les hizo reaccionar, ambas se dieron cuenta que estaban poniendo a sus amigos en verdaderos aprietos, así que decidieron que aquella tarde saldrían todos. Al final decidieron ir patinar y luego tomarían una hamburguesa, porque la primera opción de ir al cine se descarto, no lograron ponerse de acuerdo con la película.

Durante la cena el ambiente ya estaba relajado, la verdad es que desde fuera nadie diría que aquellas dos jóvenes que estaban sentadas juntas, riendo y compartiendo un batido tan solo unas horas antes se trataban con indiferencia.

Era hora de regresar a casa.

-Oye Clarke, ¿cómo vas a regresar? –Preguntaba Lexa- lo digo porque es un poco tarde si quieres tomamos un taxi juntos.

-Lexa Woods, vaya, vaya, vaya. Mira Titus a quién tenemos aquí-decía una voz salida de la nada. Los chicos se paraban, Lexa se giraba quedándose pálida al descubrir a quien pertenecía aquella voz.

-Chica ¿qué haces a estas horas en la calle?, hace horas que deberías estar en casa –decía una mujer acercándose hasta ella.

-Detective, yo… verá… yo….

-Vaya, vaya, Lexa se ha quedado sin palabras. Contra la pared, vamos, comprobemos que llevas-decía el policía abriendo su chaqueta y enseñando su pistola- y vosotros –decía girándose hacia el grupo de amigos-será mejor que os larguéis a vuestras casas.

-Ni de coña, por mi parte no pienso irme de aquí dejando a mi amiga con usted- decía Clarke- ella no ha hecho nada y usted le está atosigando. No tiene ningún motivo para cachearle, esto es abuso de autoridad.

-Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar así a un agente de la ley? - La tomaba del brazo no de muy buenas formas- vamos a tener que enseñarte modales.

-Jefe, suéltela, ya me tiene a mí. ¿Quiere detenerme? hágalo, ¿quiere cachearme, enseñarme una lección? hágalo. Pero suéltela - La voz de Lexa, ya no sonaba nerviosa, y en su cara se veía decisión- ¿qué quiere de mi?


	4. Chapter 4

El taxi avanzaba por las calles de Nueva York, por fin era capaz de ver su destino, salieron corriendo de aquel vehículo, atravesaban el último obstáculo antes de llegar a su destino final.

-Mamá, Papá, os necesitamos –Decía casi sin aliento Lincoln. Clarke había corrido hasta el parque en el que sabía estaría Lin con Octavia y el resto. Tan pronto como Clarke le contó lo que había sucedido Lin y ella salieron corriendo hacia la casa del primero. Octavia corrió a la suya para buscar la ayuda de su padre, que era capitán de policía.

-Cariño ¿qué sucede? –Los padres de Lin, les miraban con preocupación al ver las lágrimas de ambos jóvenes.

-Necesitamos vuestra ayuda –En aquel momento las lágrimas comenzaban a bañar nuevamente el rostro de Clarke.

-Lincoln -decía la mujer, éste les decía que mejor lo contase su amiga- cariño, tranquilízate. Ven siéntate y cuéntanos que pasa. Clarke –La invitaba a hablar. Empezaban a estar muy nerviosos, ya que Lexa no estaba ahí.

-No lo entiendo, no sé de donde salió. No sé porque empezó todo –por fin lograba que su voz saliera de su garganta- No hacíamos nada –se derrumbaba en el sillón.

-Jovencita, nos estás preocupando- en aquel momento era Gustus intervenía- que tal si comienzas por el principio. Vamos cariño, se que tú eres capaz de contarnos que ha pasado.

Tras unos minutos, en los que en aquella casa lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de una joven, por fin ella comenzó su relato.

-Salíamos de cenar, estábamos despidiéndonos para volver cada uno a su casa, Lexa me estaba preguntando si quería que compartiéramos taxi porque decía que ya era tarde y que no debería volver sola. Entonces ellos aparecieron y la mujer se dirigió directamente a Lexa. Comenzó a atosigarla, la zarandeaba, le mostraba su pistola, quería intimidarla. Al principio Lexa parecía asustada, se veía miedo en sus ojos- Gustus anticipándose a lo que podría pasar, se levantó y llamó a Anya, pero le saltó una y otra vez el buzón de voz- No sé porque pero decidí intervenir, trate de defenderla, pero aquel hombre entonces comenzó a atacarme y ella me defendió. Pasó de estar asustada a mostrarse segura e incluso temeraria, se volvió insolente, incluso golpeó al hombre.

\- Vamos a ver Clarke, nos estás diciendo que ¿fuisteis atacados por un hombre? ¿Quería robaros? – El padre de Lincoln trataba de saber de qué narices iba aquello- ¿Avisasteis a la policía?

-Noooo, él era policía. Aquel hombre era policía y la mujer que lo acompañaban también. La mujer golpeó a Lexa, la esposó, la metió en su coche y desaparecieron. Tenemos que ir a comisaria, por favor. Ella no hacía nada malo, solo me defendió, por eso Lexa golpeo al poli. Tenéis que ayudarla- decía bastante más tranquila, pero aun asustada.

En otra parte de la misma ciudad, una mujer llegaba a un edificio. En su cara se podía ver la angustia que oprimía su corazón.

-Señorita Collins, siento que nos volvamos a ver en estas circunstancias. Sus chicos parece que nunca aprenden.

-Detective, yo también lo siento. Me pude decir ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué razón Alexandría está detenida?

-Será mejor que me acompañe a la sala de familiares, tome asiento por favor Anya.

-Gracias detective, pero le agradecería que dejara la cortesía a un lado y comenzase a contarme qué ha pasado – la angustia estaba apoderándose de aquella mujer. No podía creerse que después de todo, volviesen a estar en esa comisaría. Habría apostado que esta vez Lexa iba por el buen camino.

\- Verá, esta noche en mi ronda se recibió una llamada en esta comisaria. Se nos comunicaba que había una joven de unos 17 años, vendiendo droga a la salida de una hamburguesería. Cuando llegamos allí, nos encontramos con su chica, cuando tratamos de hablar con ella, se volvió violenta, nos atacó, nos golpeó, así que tuvimos que detenerla pero antes tuvo que ser reducida. Lo hizo mi compañera Nia. Estaba fuera de sí –relataba el policía. Anya conocía el poco tacto con el que ambos detectives trataban a los jóvenes y temía como estaría Lexa.

-Me cuesta creerlo. En estos meses, Lexa había dejado todo eso tras de sí. Seguro que tiene que haber una razón – Anya nunca había confiado en esos dos detectives. Siempre había presentido que había algo oscuro en ellos.

-Señora, siento tener que informarle que cuando llegamos a comisaría por fin pudimos cachearla, descubrimos la razón de su comportamiento. Llevaba encima 3 gramos de cocaína, unas 30 pastillas de LSD…

-No, no, no. No puede ser, no – Negaba, no podía ser cierto. No podía suceder otra vez. Por su mente pasaron los TriKru, no sabía cómo se lo iba a comunicar.

-Ahora íbamos a comenzar el interrogatorio, pero al ser menor…

-Les autorizo a ello. Estoy segura que Lexa es inocente.

En la sala de interrogatorios podía verse a una joven tirada en una silla, en su cara había rastros de sangre aun, el labio partido, el ojo izquierdo comenzaba a inflamarse y a tomar un color negruzco, no había duda aquella joven había sido golpeado.

-Bueno, bueno, Lexa tras haber logrado el permiso de tu asistente, vamos a charlar un rato tú y yo. Titus ha dejado que sea yo la que te interrogue. Me vas a contar todo lo que quiero saber, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?- tomaba la cara de la chica entre sus manos- mira que pintas tienes, parece que te has golpeado con algo.

-Váyase a la mierda. ¿Cree que me da miedo? Vamos ya he pasado por esto otras veces, ¿cree que me derrumbaré? – Había seguridad en su voz.

-Vaya, ya veo que no rindes. Pero sabes, esta vez me voy a divertir. Tenemos la cocaína y las pastillas que llevabas encima. ¿Cuántos años te caerán por ello? Oh vaya, ¿sorprendida?

En aquel momento la puerta de la sala se abría -Detective, han llegado los abogados de la detenida.

-¿Qué abogados? –Decía mirando con odio a Lexa.

-Gustus Trikru, soy el abogado de Alexandría Woods, y desde ya le digo que mi cliente no va a contestar a ninguna pregunta. También le comunico que hemos presentado una denuncia por detención ilegal así como otra por violencia policial y por registro ilegal. Mi compañera se encuentra en estos momentos reunida con el fiscal. Detective ¿cómo quiere que hagamos esto?- Gustus hablaba con total confianza, ningún titubeo, como sabiendo que estaba en posesión de la verdad- Lexa, tranquila en menos de una hora estarás en casa.

Tres horas después cinco personas se encontraban en el salón de la casa de los Trikru.

-No sé cómo les podre agradecer lo que han hecho por mí esta noche. Indra, Gustus gracias, Lin, Clarke …

-Vamos, no hay nada que agradecer. Una de las cosas que a mi mujer y a mi menos nos gustan es la violencia policial, la injusticia, el tomarse ciertas libertades por el mero hecho de llevar una placa encima. Y esos detectives se han tomado demasiadas libertades. Menos mal que había muchos testigos de lo que sucedió realmente. Lo de colocarte la droga eso ya es el colmo – Tanto Gustus como Indra e incluso Anya y Lincoln asentían.

-Gracias –Anya creía que era su momento de hablar- si no hubiera sido por vosotros, ahora Lexa estaría camino de la cárcel. Lexa –decía girándose- ¿podrás perdonarme algún día por no haber dudado de ti aunque haya sido un segundo?

-No hay nada que perdona, todo ha terminado bien. Olvidémoslo. Lo siento pero estoy cansada, sino os importa creo que me iré a dormir. Indra, Gustus, Lin de nuevo gracias, espero poder recompensaros esto de alguna forma. Clarke, nunca olvidare lo que has hecho por mí, nunca. Anya- sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas que no dejaba salir- algún día nos reiremos de todo esto, algún día.

-Lexa, ¿te puedo acompañar?-Preguntaba Clarke con cierta timidez- He avisado a mi madre que me quedaría a dormir aquí – Lexa se sorprendió al escuchar aquello- Supuse que no te apetecería quedarte sola- Terminó de decir mientras se encogía de hombros.

Cuando ambas jóvenes junto con Lincoln y Octavia que terminaba de llegar desaparecieron por las escaleras camino del cuarto de Lexa, los adultos comenzaron su conversación.

-Parece ser que toda esta historia comenzó hace dos años, por lo visto esos detectives eran corruptos y esa circunstancia fue descubierta por Lexa, su amigo Roan y una tal Ontari. Un día mientras los chicos estaban en una casa abandonada de Queens fumando marihuana, vieron a los detectives aceptar un sobre que les entregaba Calibri (traficante local). Desgraciadamente los detectives vieron a los chicos, y comenzaron desde ese día la persecución. Finalmente un día les detuvieron por posesión de estupefacientes, Roan pasó los últimos 2 años internado en un centro, pero Lexa tuvo más suerte con el juez y logró un trato. Los detectives decidieron tenerla vigilada por si en algún momento Lexa decidía hablar, todo iba bien para ella hasta que Roan volvió a cruzarse en su camino –Contaba Gustus, intentando dar sentido a lo vivido por la chica.

-En el momento que Roan reapareció en la vida de Lexa –Continuaba Indra- los policías empezaron a temer de nuevo por sus carreras. Así que comenzaron a vigilarla- Desgraciadamente, Roan no fue tan fuerte como Lexa y sucumbió a las drogas. Hace tres días fue encontrado su cadáver, tenía un tiro en la cabeza. Se supone que fue asesinado por los policías porque se había quedado con parte de la mercancía que debía vender. Titus y su compañera decidieron que era el momento de ir a por Lexa, porque pensaron que en cuanto ella tuviera conocimiento del fallecimiento de su amigo ataría cabos. Ontari, desgraciadamente forma parte de una red de prostitución. Parece que la única de los tres que ha tenido suerte ha sido Lexa. Podemos estar seguros, Lexa no es la misma chica que hace años–Tomaba del brazo a Anya, intentando transmitirle algo de confianza.


	5. Chapter 5

Los meses pasaron rápido, el verano llegó, por fin se terminaron las clases. Aquel año había sido agotador para Lexa. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas. Y aun le costaba asimilarlas. Si no hubiera sido por Clarke probablemente estaría cuando menos en la cárcel o lo que aun es peor, podría estar muerta.

Por la mente de la joven pasaban multitud de preguntas aquel día. Todo un verano libre, entero para hacer lo que quisiera, sin otro problema que disfrutar del tiempo sin tener que preocuparse por nada que no fuera pasarlo bien. Este sería el último verano así, el próximo sería el de su incorporación a la universidad. Mejor no lo pensaba, tenía todo un año para terminar de decidirse por cuales serían sus estudios universitarios y sobre todo dónde estudiaría. Clarke quería estudiar Medicina e ir a Stanford, que era la misma universidad a la que quería ir Lincoln para estudiar Derecho como sus padres, Raven quería estudiar Ingeniería Aeroespacial, Finn Ciencias Políticas y Octavia quería entrar en el FBI, pero ella no sabía que quería hacer. Tenía muy claro lo que no quería, nada relacionado con las leyes. Pero por otro lado, lo que sí sabía es que quería tener cerca a Clarke. Terminó de vestirse y miró la hora. Llegaba tarde, ese día había quedado con Clarke para ir al cine y una vez más llegaría tarde.

-Indra –decía ya con el pomo de la puerta en su mano- me voy, Clarke me va a matar, llego tarde.

La encontró sentada en las escaleras de entrada a su edificio. Podía ver, incluso a esa distancia, el enfado dibujado en su cara.

-Hola preciosa-Decía nada más acercarse a ella- lo siento ya sé que llego tarde, ¿podrás perdonarme? –Ponía su mejor cara de niña buena.

-Hola Lexa, es que ¿ni una sola vez puedes llegar a la hora?-decía sin mirar su cara. Se decía a sí misma que no podía levantar la vista porque si lo hacía estaría perdida. Y perdonaría cualquier cosa- ahora ya no llegamos al cine.

-Oh, vamos cariño, no te enfades -Tomaba con su mano la barbilla de ella, para levantarla- venga Clarke no te enfades, prometo recompensarte por esto. ¿Contenta?

-No me enfado, pero de verdad no logro entender como no eres capaz de llegar nunca a la hora que decimos. No es difícil cariño. Y como tienes pensado compensar el que hoy no podamos ir al cine ¿si se puede saber?

-Seguro que algo se me ocurre. Y ahora ¿qué te apetece hacer?

Al final terminaron paseando por las calles de NY y tomando uno de los fantásticos helados de Cones, Ice Cream Artisans, la heladería situada en 272 Bleecker Street.

Después volvieron a casa Clarke. Igual ese no era el día para que la joven contase sus planes de verano. Porque a ver cómo le decía que su idea era marcharme a Escocia a ver a su "tío" Nyko y pasar allí el verano. Pero realmente necesitaba desconectar un poco de todo lo que había sucedido aquel año.

Después de dejar a Clarke en su casa, volvió a la suya paseando, necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Por fin había llegado el día en el que tendría que decir a su novia que se iba fuera a pasar el verano.

-Lexa, seguro que eres capaz de lograr que lo entienda- Lexa miraba a Anya y negaba con su cabeza.

-No lo tengo yo tan claro.

-Vamos cariño, Clarke es una chica inteligente, sabrá entender tu necesidad de recargar pilas, de tratar de olvidar este año y todo lo que sucedió – Anya sólo trataba de animarla. Pero por lo poco que conocía a la joven rubia, sabía que Lexa lo iba a tener difícil.

-No estoy yo tan segura. Solo llevamos saliendo dos meses, y ahora que tenemos tiempo para poder estar juntas cada día e ir avanzando en nuestra relación yo voy y me largo a Escocia. No lo va a entender- Parecía hablar con ella misma por el tono de voz que estaba usando.

\- Lexa, Clarke lo entenderá si se lo explicas bien. Y si no lo hace, entonces tal vez no es la chica que pensábamos. Y ahora vete, que si no volverás a llegar tarde y encontraras a tu novia enfada, y entonces sí que no serás capaz de hacer que entienda que la vas a dejar sola todo el verano-Realmente Anya pensaba que Clarke iba a matar a Lexa.

Por fin llegaba a casa de los Griffin, aparcaba justo delante de la entrada. Salía del coche y encaminaba sus pasos hacia aquella casa. Le abría la puerta una sonriente Clarke.

-Hola, no me puedo creer que por fin hayas sido puntual - decía y después depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de su novia- ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

-Nada mi amor, es solo que …-decía bajando su mirada.

-¿Nada? Y siendo nada ¿no eres capaz de mirarme? –La joven no entendía que pasaba.

-Cariño tenemos que hablar de una cosa- tomaba su mano y juntas se encaminaban hacia el salón.

-Lexa me estás asustando. ¿Qué narices pasa? ¿He hecho algo mal?-la intranquilidad de ella iba en aumento.

\- Verás, hace ya unos meses decidí que este verano iría a visitar a mi tío Nyko. Bueno en realidad no es mi tío, es el hermano de Anya, pero desde que nos conocimos hemos tenido una conexión especial.

-Vale, ¿solo es eso? Realmente me habías asustado. Me parece genial –Menos mal, pensó Clarke- y ¿cuándo te vas?

-El viernes, salgo el viernes –decía bajando la cabeza.

-Vale eso es pasado mañana. Y regresas cuando ¿el lunes? ¿O te quedas unos días más?

-Veras, Clarke sólo quiero que escuches hasta el final y luego hablamos ¿vale? Cuando comencé este último año en el nuevo High School me prometí a mi misma que esta vez todo saldría bien. Que no volvería a meterme en líos, que sería el lugar en el que terminaría mis estudios y donde decidiría cual iba a ser mi futuro. Decidí que mi pasado no me alcanzaría, que nunca más las drogas ni las peleas formarían parte de mi vida. Y todo comenzó bien, el instituto me gustó, la gente era fantástica, el grupo de debate entró en mi vida y parecía que todo empezaba a tener sentido, que todo se encauzaba. Incluso en los días en los que nosotras parecíamos dos bombas de relojería a punto de explotar, incluso en esos días mi vida tenía sentido. Ahí decidí que al final del curso si lograba que todo terminase bien, iría a ver a Nyko, para poder contarle que todo lo que un día le había prometido al salir de un juzgado lo estaba logrando. Me sentía feliz, plena, llena de vida nuevamente. Nada ni nadie podía hacerme dudar de mi misma. Entonces sucedió, mi pasado volvió y me explotó en la cara. Siempre dicen que cuando todo va especialmente bien deberíamos prepararnos para recibir un golpe que compense y equilibre de nuevo la balanza. En mi caso, no estaba preparada para el golpe, no lo esperaba y además fue demasiado duro. Si no hubiera sido por vosotros, Lin y tú y sobre todo los padres de Lin, ahora lo más seguro es que no estuviera aquí.

-Cariño, por favor…-ella podía sentir su dolor.

-Clarke, por favor. Solo deja que termine-decía mirando a su novia- después de aquello, tú reapareciste en mi vida por así decirlo. Descubrí a la Clarke Griffin de la que todos me hablaban, y me enamoré de ella. Y por extraño que parezca tú lo hiciste de mí. Así que de nuevo volvía a sentirme bien, feliz, plena. Pero algo dentro de mí no estaba bien, y aun hoy no lo está. Necesito salir de esta ciudad, necesito recargarme, necesito procesar todo lo que ha sucedido en mi vida no solo en este último año sino también en los dos años anteriores. Necesito procesar que mi mejor amigo fue asesinado por dos policías corruptos, que fui perseguida por ellos, detenida, juzgada y que eso no sucedió una sola vez. Necesito procesar que esos policías me tendieron una trampa para así poder terminar conmigo. Necesito procesar que si en mi vida no hubiera existido una Clarke Griffin ni unos Trikru ahora estaría como poco en la cárcel y como mucho muerta –Las lágrimas surcaban la cara de Lexa- Clarke, me estoy ahogando, siento que me voy hundiendo cada día un poco más, siento que lo único que aun hace que me mantenga a flote eres tú. Y no quiero que cargues con ese peso, quiero ser capaz de ofrecerte lo mejor de mí. Quiero poder darme por entero a ti. Quiero que seas totalmente feliz. Pero para que todo eso suceda, necesito curarme.

-Lexa, oh mi amor, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? ¿Cómo no he sido capaz de darme cuenta de tu dolor? ¿Cómo no he visto que tus bromas y tu sonrisa escondían tanto dolor?- Clarke no podía dejar de llorar, no quería que su amor sufriera de aquella forma.

-Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Al contrario, solo tú eres la responsable de que aun esté en pie. Pero necesito irme. Clarke, mi viaje es a Escocia. Nyko vive allí desde hace un año, y es allí donde voy a pasar todo el verano.

-¿Todo el verano? En Escocia.

-Lo siento, pero …

-Vale. No te disculpes. No es lo que tenía planeado para este verano, pero, entiendo que necesitas alejarte, recuperarte, cargarte de energía, dejar de una vez por todas tu pasado tras de ti. No voy a negarte que me encantaría que lo hicieras aquí junto a mí. Pero entiendo tu decisión. Solo te voy a pedir una cosa, y es que no olvides que yo estoy aquí, por favor llámame, cuéntame cómo te va allí, como te vas sintiendo, deja que aun en la distancia forme parte de tu recuperación.

-Como voy a olvidarme de ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Te quiero Clarke Griffin- dijo con total sinceridad.

-Te quiero Lexa Woods.

Sus bocas se fueron acercando y sellaron su declaración con un beso.


	6. Chapter 6

Aquella tarde recorría Stonehaven, dirigiéndose a las afueras para llegar al acantilado sobre el que se asientan a día de hoy las ruinas del Castillo de Dunnottar. Una vez que llegó hasta los pies de aquel acantilado dejó caer su cuerpo sobre los verdes pastos que lo rodean y perdió su mirada en el mar. Llevaba en Escocia casi mes y medio, y realmente comenzaba a pensar que ya iba siendo hora de volver a casa, de volver a ella.

Ella, cómo en poco tiempo se había convertido en alguien tan importante. La necesita en su vida, necesita sentirla cerca, notar su mano en la suya al caminar. Necesita perderse en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, necesitaba ver a través de ella.

Realmente ¿era necesario continuar alejada de ella? ¿Necesitaba aun estar lejos de la ciudad que durante años había mostrado lo peor de ella?

Sus heridas estaban sanando y según se cerraban se abría el vacio que sentía por no tenerla al lado. Estaba decidida, al volver a casa se lo diría.

Clarke estaba preparando su ensalada, ese día no le apetecía comer nada más. Se sentía algo decaída, aquel verano se le estaba haciendo muy cuesta arriba. No estaba saliendo como ella había pensado cuando aun estaban al final de la primavera. En su mente aquel verano iba a ser genial, ella y Lexa lo pasarían juntas. Incluso en su mente se había presentado la imagen de ellas pasando unos días a solas en la antigua cabaña de sus padres. Pero nada de lo que ella imagino sucedió. Lexa necesitó alejarse, y con ella se fueron las ganas de disfrutar el verano.

Estaba pensando en cuando fue exactamente el momento en el cual Lexa se había convertido en ese ser especial cuando el sonido del teléfono le hizo volver a la realidad.

 _-Clarke hola ¿qué hacías?_

 _-¿Lexa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?_

 _-No nada, tranquila. Es que no podía esperar a la noche para hablar contigo. Te extraño demasiado._

 _\- Menos mal. Por un momento me asusté –Una sonrisa terminaba de aparecer en su rostro- así que ¿me extrañas?_

 _-Claro, bobita_

 _-Bien, eso me gusta. Y exactamente, ¿cuánto me extrañas? –Preguntaba con voz mimosa._

 _-Mucho. Más de lo que te puedas creer. No sabía que se podía echar tanto de menos a una persona._

 _-Bien. Yo también te extraño –Su voz sonaba vergonzosa._

 _\- Eso está bien. Las dos nos extrañamos. Lo cual me lleva a la razón por la cual te llamo. En una semana nykose va de vacaciones a España y me ha dicho que vaya con él…_

 _\- Dejáis Escocia y os vais al sur de Europa ¿no? –Clarke empezaba a creer que su novia, si es que aún lo era, nunca iba a regresar._

 _\- Pues la idea es esa. Y entonces he pensado. Clarke ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotros?_

 _\- ¿Perdona? –La voz de la rubia incluso sonó con un gallo por la sorpresa de lo que terminaba de escuchar._

 _\- Bueno verá, he pensado que podías venir a España con nosotros y luego ya tú y yo volvernos juntas a casa. ¿Qué te parece? – Su voz denotaba ilusión._

 _\- Pero cariño, ¿lo dices en serio?_

 _\- Claro que lo digo en serio. No voy a bromear con el hecho de que quiero verte, tenerte cerca, ver tu sonrisa, besar tus labios, perderme en tus ojos._

 _\- Ya, pero… estás loca. ¿De dónde saco yo el dinero para ir a España? joder, la idea es genial, incluso aunque no estemos solas._

 _\- En eso no había pensado. Espera un segundo que no sé qué me dice Nyko. ¿Qué? Que no, ni de coña. Joder, devuélveme el teléfono…._

 _-Hola ¿Clarke? Soy Nyko. ¿Cómo va todo por la gran manzana?_

 _-Hola Nyko, bien, todo va bien-Contestaba muerta de vergüenza la joven._

 _\- Me alegro, bueno entonces qué ¿te animas a ir a España? Espero que digas que sí, porque aquí la niña está de un melancólico que no se puede aguantar._

 _\- Me encantaría de verdad, pero el viaje debe ser un pelín caro y estoy casi sin blanca._

 _\- O sea que ¿si tuvieras el dinero para el billete la respuesta seria afirmativa?_

 _\- Pues si tuviera el dinero y mi madre me dejase, entonces la respuesta seria sí._

 _\- Ok, preciosa, tomo nota. Te devuelvo a tu novia, para que terminéis vuestra conversación. Me ha encantado hablar contigo preciosa, no sé porque no lo hemos hecho antes._

Media hora después la llamada terminó. Ambas se habían quedado con una sensación rara.

Aquel domingo llegó hasta Clarke el olor a tortitas recién hechas, eso hizo que saliera corriendo de la cama, dejase su habitación y se sentase a la mesa de la cocina.

-Buenos días Marcus, buenos días mamá.

-Buenos días –Contestaba el marido de su madre, Marcus hacía años que estaba presente en la vida de la joven pero aun así y pese al cariño que se tenía, ambos recordaban que no era el padre- ¿qué tal has dormido?

\- Muy bien.

-Clarke cariño y ¿mi beso? –Decía su madre, haciendo pucheros.

\- Ya va ya va, te has levantado mimosilla - Decía la hija.

\- ¿Mimosilla yo? Anda ya –Decía la madre intentando sonar ofendida- lo que hay que escuchar por pedir un beso de mi única hija. Bueno y ¿qué planes tienes para la próxima semana?

\- Me preguntas a mí – Clarke miraba a los adultos sin entender la pregunta, ya que ambos sabían que no tenía nada especial que hacer.

\- Claro a quién va a ser, los planes de tu madre ya los sé, son los mismos que los míos-Clarke le lanzaba una mirada dura a Marcus.

\- Vaya, os habéis levantado hoy muy graciosos los dos, ¿no? – Abby y Marcus soltaban una carcajada -Pues no tengo nada especial pensado. Supongo que quedaré con los chicos. Pero vamos, nada especial. Como ha sido todo mi verano – Decía con tristeza.

-Vaya, pues yo pensaba que andarías muy ocupada preparando maletas-Decía su madre, logrando que Clarke la mirase con cara de sorpresa y de no entender nada.

-¿Preparando maletas? –Preguntaba una totalmente perdida- y ¿para qué narices iba a tener que preparar maletas?

-¿Como que para qué? –Decía la madre- no pensaras ir a España sin ropa ¿no?- La taza con el café nunca llegó a los labios de la joven, la sorpresa por lo que terminaba de escuchar hizo que se quedase a mitad de trayecto.


	7. Chapter 7

La mañana amaneció con un sol radiante, Clarke se intentaba despertar, pero estaba tan agusto en la cama que le costaba un mundo levantarse. Pero debía hacerlo, había quedado en media hora, tiempo suficiente para una ducha, vestirse y salir disparada hacia la recepción.

Aun no se podía creer el giro que había dado aquel verano, estaba en España desde hacía cuatro días, la tarde anterior habían llegado a Madrid. Un poco cansadas tan solo salieron a pasear por la zona centro de la capital. Dejaron las visitas para otro día. Estaba con su chica, eso hacía que la sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara en el momento en que su madre y Kane le dijeron que se iba de viaje aun se viera en su rostro.

Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la recepción, allí fue recibida por Lexa y Nyko. Éste último le recibió como cada día con un super abrazo como él mismo le llamaba, Lexa se acercaba a ella sonriente y dejaba un beso en sus labios.

-Buenos días preciosa –Decía un cantarín Nyko- ¿estás preparada para el día de hoy?

-Claro, y ¿cuál es el plan para hoy? –No soltaba la cintura de su chica.

-Eso, ¿qué plan tenemos para hoy?-preguntaba Lexa.

-Veréis chicas, me ha surgido algo. Tengo una reunión de trabajo, así que el día de hoy lo tendréis que pasar sin mí. Ya sé que eso os hará que el día sea insoportable, pero es lo que hay- y diciendo esto salió disparado hacia la puerta del hotel- no hagáis nada que yo no hiciera -gritaba ya desde la calle.

Allí estaban las das solas, recorriendo las calles de Madrid. No tenían muy claro qué querían ver primero, pero con el día que hacía sabían que esa mañana no irían a visitar el Museo del Prado. No sé cómo se les ocurrió pero terminaron en la Estación de Atocha tomando un tren hacia El Escorial.

Cerca de una hora después de montarse llegaron a su destino, les dijeron que el famoso Monasterio pese a que todo el mundo lo conozca como el Monasterio del Escorial realmente estaba en San Lorenzo de El Escorial. Se miraron como preguntándose a qué distancia estaría ese otro pueblo, menos mal que están al lado. Se pusieron a caminar hacia como uno de los lugareños les había dicho: "mirad, sino tiene perdida, toda esta calle "pa´rriba" y llegáis al pueblo de arriba y nada más entrar se ve ya el monasterio".

Y tenía razón nada más terminar de subir la cuesta, aparece deslumbrante el Monasterio.

Dicen que por España se usa una frase "esto dura más que la obra del escorial" y es que la edificación se tardó en construir 21 años.

La verdad que es un lugar mágico. Lo mandó construir Felipe II, que fue un rey español. El monasterio fue la residencia de ese monarca. Una de las salas que más espectaculares es el Panteón de los Reyes, que está situado justo bajo el altar mayor.

La verdad es que después de hacer todo el recorrido por el monasterio (casi 2 horas) ambas jóvenes reconocían la belleza del lugar.

Ya en la llamada "lonja", que no es otra cosa que la explanada que rodea el edificio, decidieron sentarse y tomar un granizado.

-Sabes Clarke, dicen que el rey Felipe II mandó construir este edifico justo aquí, porque según la leyenda con el monasterio se tapa una de las puertas del infierno –decía Lexa mientras saboreaba su granizado de limón.

-Venga ya, te lo terminas de inventar.

-No, es lo que se dice. Al igual que la catedral de Paris y otras tantas-afirmaba.

-Tendré que mirar eso que estás diciendo cuando volvamos a casa –concluía la joven.

-Bueno y ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿Tienes hambre? Porque podíamos comer algo aquí y luego ya si eso nos vamos a Madrid.

\- La verdad es que mi estomago empieza a estar vacio, así que me parece genial lo de comer algo y luego irnos. Sabes he oído que hay un parque en Madrid que es una pasada, podíamos ir esta tarde, ¿qué te parece?

-El retiro, vale. Si tú quieres ir iremos preciosa-dejaba un beso en sus labios.

-Bien, me parece bien que sepas quien manda aquí. Pero te has equivocado, el parque de El retiro es el que conoce todo el mundo, pero hay otro que se llama El Capricho que por lo visto es mucho más bello. Es a ese al que quiero ir.

Ya de regreso en Madrid se fueron al Capricho. Realmente la plaza del Capricho, el Palacio, el estanque, la plaza de los Emperadores, o la fuente de los Delfines y de las Ranas son impresionantes.

Al salir del parque estaban cansadas, decidieron volver en taxi al centro, pasar un rato por el hotel y allí decidir qué harían esa tarde-noche. Y ver si Nyko había vuelto.

-Estoy agotada –decía Lexa tirándose sobre la cama- ¿en serio tenemos que volver a salir?

\- Pues sí que tienes poco aguante-contestaba la rubia tratando de picarle- como tengas el mismo para todo…

-Si quieres te lo demuestro preciosa. Hay cosas para las que mi aguante es total- decía tomando a la joven por la cintura y arrastrándola hasta ella.

-Ehh, mira ahí hay una nota, ¿será de Nyko?

-Bueno pues nada, parece que ha quedado con una mujer a cenar, así que tenemos la noche también para nosotras solas. ¿Qué te apetecería hacer preciosa?-decía acercándose hasta su chica- podíamos pedir lago para cenar y quedarnos en tu habitación, ¿qué te parece?

-Pues, la verdad… yo casi preferiría que saliéramos a cenar por ahí y a tomar algo – Se soltaba del abrazo de su chica y se ponía de pie.

-En serio ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿No prefieres que nos quedemos en el hotel las dos solas? Seguro que lo pasaríamos bien-decía alzando las cejas.

-Joder Lexa, no seas pesada. Ya te he dicho que prefiero salir. ¿Qué parte no has entendido? – la joven estaba empezando a enfadarse.

-Eh, ¿qué narices pasa? ¿No puedo gastar una broma o qué?

-¿Una broma? Pues no le encuentro la gracia, la verdad.

-Perdone, usted señorita perfecta. Es cierto que usted nunca gasta bromas ¿no? –Lexa ni siquiera entendía el porqué estaban discutiendo.

-Claro que gasto bromas, no seas idiota. Pero si veo que no tienen gracia no continuo con ellas indefinidamente.

-Pues no se cual es el problema de mi broma.

-Déjalo, sino lo entiendes no voy a perder el tiempo tratando de explicarlo.

-Claro, doña perfecta no puede rebajarse hasta el nivel de los mortales para explicar lo que le ha parecido mal. Manda huevos, la verdad.

-Sabes qué, vete a la mierda Alexandría. -decía esto saliendo de la habitación de su novia y dando un portazo.

Unas horas después cada una paseaba por su habitación intentando saber que debían hacer. Ambas se preguntaban cómo podían haber tenido aquella bronca cuando solo iban a decidir donde saldrían a cenar.

Los golpes en la puerta de su habitación sacaron a la rubia de sus pensamientos. Lentamente, casi arrastrando sus pies se dirigió hacia aquella puerta para ver quien se encontraba tras de ella.

Cuando abrió sintió como su corazón se aceleraba -Lo siento, lo siento mucho. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

-No tengo nada que perdonar Lexa, la culpa también ha sido mía.

-No cariño, claro que debes perdonarme, a veces soy una idiota. Debí darme cuenta de que la broma no te estaba gustando, no debí seguir con ella. Además esas bromas denotan poco carácter de líder, el humor hay que saber dosificarlo.

-No, yo nunca debí ponerme como me puse solo por ello.

-Creo que ambas sabemos porque no te gustó la broma. Deberíamos sentarnos y hablar, ¿no crees? – Decía Lexa tomando entre sus manos las manos de su novia.

-Tienes razón. Quizás deberíamos hablarlo.

-Ven, sentémonos en el sillón. ¿Has cenado algo? –Clarke negaba- pedimos una ensalada, un poco de queso y ¿charlamos? Eso es un ¿sí? Vale, entonces voy a llamar al servicio de habitaciones.

Unos 20 minutos después ambas jóvenes estaban preparadas para tener aquella conversación, al mismo tiempo que intentaban calmar a sus estómagos.

-Mira, yo nunca pretendí incomodarte con mi estúpida broma. No pensé que te lo tomarías como lo hiciste, si por un solo segundo mi mente hubiera sido capaz de imaginarse que no lo entenderías nunca lo hubiera hecho.

-Cariño lo de menos era la broma. Ha sido el cómo me he sentido. Las cosas que han comenzado a pasar por mi cerebro. Yo no había hecho esto antes, ¿sabes? –La cara del chica era de estar perdida- me refiero a que nunca antes había salido con nadie. Nunca había tenido novio y menos aún se me había pasado por la cabeza que me pudiese sentir atraída por una chica. Como mucho me había dado algún que otro beso con algún chico pero nada más. Siempre dije que no quería novios tan pronto, que no quería que los chicos interfirieran en mi educación. Entonces llegaste tú y desde el primer día me sentí atraída por ti, y eras una chica. Sentía cosas, que ni yo misma entendía, por eso mi comportamiento del principio. Luego la noche aquella, me di cuenta que todo puede cambiar en un momento, que igual no debía frenar mis sentimientos. Luego descubrí que tú sentías lo mismo por mí y me sentí inmensamente feliz. Comenzamos a salir pese a todo lo que durante años me había prometido a mí misma. Y descubrí a una Lexa divertida, cariñosa, graciosa, un poco egocéntrica, un poco niñata a veces. Descubrí que siempre estabas junto a mí, que nunca pedias nada que yo no estuviera dispuesta a dar. Que si te decía que no podíamos vernos porque tenía que estudiar, tú solo sonreías y decías no pasa nada amor, estudia ya saldremos otro día. Cada día me fui enamorando más de ti. Pero al mismo tiempo, ha ido apareciendo un miedo que antes no estaba. ¿Y si lo que te doy no es suficiente? ¿Y si tú quieres algo más? – Decía Clarke mirando directamente a los ojos de su novia.

-Cariño, veras. Creo que me enamore de ti la primera vez que vi tu sonrisa. Eres lo mejor que nunca me ha pasado en la vida. Me das todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, porque el mero hecho de que estés junto a mí ya me hace feliz. El resto, sucederá cuando ambas estemos preparadas, cuando ambas lo deseemos. Cuando eso pase, será maravilloso, pero no creas que por el hecho de que aun no haya sucedido no soy feliz, porque lo soy.

\- Ya, pero tú ya has estado antes con chicas. Y yo no sé cuando estaré preparada …

-Cariño, no voy a negar que he estado con otras chicas, pero te voy a decir algo. Ninguna eras tú. No me importa esperar por ti, te quiero. Y eso sí que es nuevo.


	8. Chapter 8

Ambas habían decidido la noche anterior, que el día siguiente seria solo para ellas. Necesitaban estar solas para dejar definitivamente tras de sí la noche anterior. A la hora señalada aparecieron en la recepción del hotel antes de abandonar el lugar dejaron una nota para que fuera entregada a Nyko.

Caminaban con sus manos entrelazadas por el Paseo de la Castellana, habían decidido que en la Estación de Chamartín cogerían el metro para dirigirse a la zona centro y una vez allí perderse por sus calles.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de entrar en la estación ante ellos apareció un autobús, y por lo que ponía en su cartel de dirección iba hacia Sol.

-Mira Lexa, el bus va a Sol, podíamos cogerlo y así iríamos viendo las calles de Madrid –sugería Clarke a su novia- ¿te apetece?

-La verdad es que es una buena idea. Mejor que pasarse más de media hora metidos en un vagón bajo tierra –contestaba.

Durante el trayecto hasta Sol observaban por la ventanilla las calles por las que pasaban, la verdad es que el recorrido era largo. Tras dejar Chamartín y tras varios minutos pasaron por Plaza de Castilla.

-Mira Lexa, los Juzgados –decía a su novia- si vivieras aquí, este sería tu lugar de trabajo. Entonces según el plano estamos en Plaza de Castilla.

-¿Y por qué dices eso? –Preguntaba la joven con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-Porque vas a ser abogado, ¿no? Oh, venga no pongas cara de sorprendida. No me irás a decir que aun no lo tienes decidido, porque no colaría cariño. Seguro que quieres seguir la tradición de los Trikru y ser abogada como Indra y Gustus.

El autobús continuaba su recorrido por las calles de Madrid, pasando por plaza de Cuzco, Castellana, Alonso Cano, para volver a Castellana. Una vez que el autobús volvía a enfilar el Paseo de la Castellana comenzaron a aparecer algunos de los más bellos edificios de Madrid. Estando ya en la Plaza de Colón ante ellos se alzaba majestuosamente la estatua en honor al descubridor de América. Un poco más adelante a su izquierda apareció el impresionante edificio de la Biblioteca Nacional, al fondo comenzaba a vislumbrarse la fuente en honor a la Diosa Cibeles. Rodeando la fuente se encontraban el antiguo Edificio de Correos que en la actualidad albergaba el Ayuntamiento de la Capital y el Palacio de Linares sede actual de Casa América.

-Lexa, mira Casa de América- Cuando Clarke tuvo la atención de su novia comenzó a hablar- Según cuenta la leyenda un fantasma recorre las estancias del edificio. Parece ser que unos jóvenes enamorados decidieron casarse en contra de la opinión de sus familias, él rico y poderoso, ella pobre y estanquera. Pasado el tiempo descubrieron la razón de tanta oposición, eran hermanos. Abatidos, ambos jóvenes pidieron una dispensa al Papa, para poder continuar juntos. Aquel se la concedió, pero a cambio deberían vivir en castidad. Era tal el amor que se profesaban que no pudieron cumplir con su promesa. Resultado de su amor nació una niña, y ante el miedo a ser descubiertos, la pequeña fue emparedad. Se dice que es su fantasma el que vaga por el palacio.

-Eso te lo terminas de inventar –decía la joven con cara de horror- ¿cómo va a existir un fantasma vagando por el Palacio?, venga ya, no te hacia tan crédula.

-O sea, que si te crees lo del asesinato pero, ¿no lo del fantasma? Y si una cosa puede ser cierta ¿porque no lo puede ser la otra? – se defendía Clarke haciendo que su novia la mirase aún más soprendida.

\- Con tanta cháchara nos hemos perdido el edificio del Banco de España, el Instituto Cervantes, mira ya hemos llegado al final de trayecto. Pero esto no es Sol –decía una sorprendida Lexa.

\- Ya, este autobús hace años que no para en Sol exactamente, pero si bajamos por esta calle, llegamos allí en menos de cinco minutos.

Tal como Clarke dijo en menos de cinco minutos llegaron a Sol. Puro centro de Madrid. Decidieron que lo primero que debían hacer era desayunar. Entraron en la Menorquina, una pastelería famosa de Madrid que se encuentra en pleno Sol. Tras recobrar fuerzas con unos churros y un café emprendieron su caminata por Madrid.

En el mismo Sol, se encontraron con el edificio del reloj.

-Sabes, esto es como nuestro Times Square. Aquí cada 31 de diciembre la gente se reúne para despedir el viejo año y recibir al nuevo –Esta vez era Lexa la que intentaba lucirse ante su novia- esperan a que esa bola enorme baje y el reloj dé las doce campanadas. La tradición es que por cada campanada se tiene que comer una uva. Y después brindan y comienza la fiesta.

-Pues parece divertido, algún año deberíamos probar eso de las uvas. Mira si vamos por esa calle de allí, creo que es la calle de Arenal, podemos llegar a la plaza donde está el Teatro Real y un poco más allá están el Palacio Real y la Catedral de la Almudena.

Tras dejar la plaza de Opera o de Isabel II , que es donde se encuentra el Teatro Real, llegaron hasta la explanada del Palacio Real y junto al mismo la Catedral de la Almudena.

Decidieron visitar el Palacio. Recorrieron su patio central, la farmacia del mismo, la sala de armas, los distintos despachos, comedores, dormitorios, salones. La sala del billar, la sala para fumar. La sala de los Streadivarius. Lo único malo, es que dentro de Palacio estaban prohibidas las fotos.

-Venga ya Lexa, esos chinos que van delante de nosotros no paran de hacer fotos. ¿Porque nosotros no podemos?

-Porque no estoy dispuesta a pasar vergüenza cuando el vigilante venga a decirnos que aquí no se pueden hacer fotos. A ellos les puede dar igual, pero a mí no –contestaba la joven totalmente seria.

-Sabes, a veces, pero solo a veces, eres un pelín muermo. Que lo sepas –contestaba Clarke dándose por vencida, sabiendo que ni en un millón de años sería capaz de convencer a su chica para hacer fotos.

Tras abandonar el Palacio y dado que la Catedral se encontraba justo al lado, decidieron entrar a visitarla.

-Sabes, este templo lo mando construir el Rey Alfonso XII cuando su amada esposa Mercedes murió. De hecho la reina está enterrada aquí –comentaba la rubia. Había hecho los deberes en el vuelo que la llevó hasta España.

Después de visitar ambos edificios decidieron que era un buen momento para ir a comer.

Se encaminaron por la Calle Mayor, callejearon un poco y por fin llegaron a Puerta Cerrada. Allí decidieron comer en la taberna El Madroño.

-Dicen que lo típico de aquí es comer unos huevos rotos, ¿quieres que los probemos?

\- Y como se suponen que son.

-Llevan huevos fritos, jamón serrano, patatas y pimientos de padrón. Suena bien, ¿no? También es mi típico una cosa que se llaman callos.

\- Lo de los huevos suena de lujo, pero ¿qué narices son los callos? – Preguntaba bastante perdida Lexa. Llamó al camarero, y tras la explicación de aquel sobre lo que eran los callos las jóvenes decidieron pedir los huevos y unas croquetas.

Tras la comida decidieron volver hasta el Palacio Real y tomarse el café en la terraza del café de Oriente desde donde se tiene una vista privilegiada del Palacio.

La plaza mayor, con sus nueve puertas siendo la más famosa de todas la conocida como Arco de Cuchilleros, en la zona norte de la misma se encuentra la no menos famosa Casa de la Panadería y frente a ésta la Casa de la Carnicería. En el centro de la Plaza nos saluda majestuosamente la estatua de Felipe III.

Comenzaba a caer la tarde y pusieron rumbo hacia la Plaza de España, para desde allí continuar hacia el Templo de Debod.

Un verdadero templo egipcio en medio de Madrid. En los años 60 el gobierno egipcio agradecido por la ayuda recibida por parte de España donó el Templo, y por fin a principios de los años 70 llego a España.

Está ubicado en el mismo lugar en el que un 3 de Mayo de 1808 las tropas francesas procedieron a fusilar al pueblo de Madrid, el mismo lugar en el que antiguamente estuvo situado el Cuartel de la Montaña. En ese mismo lugar cargado de historia para el pueblo de Madrid, se levanta hoy en día el hermoso Templo de Debod.

Contemplar el atardecer desde allí te transporta en el tiempo y en el espacio, pudiendo casi sentir el Nilo fluir junto a ti.

-Cariño, esto es precioso. Gracias por traerme aquí –Decía Clarke abrazándose fuertemente a su compañera.

Iba siendo hora de regresar al hotel, se encontraban realmente cansadas y aun quedaba la noche, así que decidieron regresar en taxi.

Aquella noche salieron los tres a cenar su destino fue el Restaurante Cien Llaves situado en Casa América, dado el buen tiempo reinante impropio del caluroso verano madrileño, decidieron cenar en la terraza del Palacio.

Tras la cena se encaminaron hacia la Plaza de Santa Ana, querían pasar un rato en The Roof/ The Penthause, situado en una azotea de dicha plaza. Las vistas de Madrid desde aquella terraza son espectaculares, se puede ver todo Madrid, pero sintiendo el encanto de encontrarte en el barrio de las letras.

Tenían que reconocer que el día había sido muy largo, así que tras abandonar Ther Roof, ninguna tenía ganas de continuar con su noche madrileña, esa noche ambas jóvenes cayeron rendidas en sus camas.


End file.
